Brain Tumbler Experiment
The is the second Mental World explored in Psychonauts, and is set in Razputin‘s own psyche, which he can access with the help of Sasha‘s Brain Tumbler. It is a dark and bewildered place, littered with thorny bushes and strange pieces of meat. Raz will have to come back to this place twice, first after earning the Marksmanship badge, and later once you have the Levitation badge, as it is impossible to continue without them. Story Upon entering the door to his mind in the Collective Unconscious, Razputin ends up in a dark clearing covered in thick fog, with only a gypsy caravan in the middle (this is where Raz was born). After entering the caravan, he becomes stuck in an egg-like disturbance, but manages to punch his way out of there. The first thing he spots while looking around the hatching grounds is a small bunny-like creature that emits little pink hearts. Razputin ultimately decides to follow this being. It leads him to another clearing, where a nightmarish monster with big glowing eyes lies in wait. Since the young PSI-cadet has not yet learned how to psiblast, however, Sasha brings him back into the real world for additional training, just as the beast spits a diving helmet at him. After having completed Sasha's Shooting Gallery and having earned the Marksmanship badge, Razputin returns to face his demons. However, after shooting just one Psiblast at it, the monster disappears. Raz can then continue along the pathway, until he raches the last clearing, past a bathtub marked "S.S.Oblongata". In the middle of the clearing a collosal tower seemingly made of thorns rises up out of the fog. At the very top is a small round room, in which Raz can clearly see Dogen strapped to a chair, being threatened by a strange dentist wearing a shower cap intent on removing his brain. He climbs up as high as he can, only to be informed he can never hope to get to the very top without knowing Levitation. Thus, Razputin once again has to leave the Brain Tumbler for a new power-up. So, it's off to Milla's Dance Party, after which Raz can finally float to the round room at the top. In there, the dentist actually succeeds in removing Dogen's brain and quickly dumps it into what appears to be a garbage chute. Not only that, but he also walks into the next room, revealing Lili to be strapped into a chair as well. Raz instantly gets inside and jumps down the chute, after Dogen's brain. He falls into a small square room with walls covered entirely in blueprints, the brain within reach. Before he can grab it, a mechanised claw beats him to it and drops the brain into the top of a tank in one of the blueprints. The machine drives off, and Raz finds himself into an arena made of blueprints, face-to-face with it. Cue boss battle agains the Blueprint Brain Tank. After beating the lethal contraption, Razputin gets thrown out of a little window into a familiar white hallway, and realizes the Brain Tank is a plot set up by none other than the camp's own Coach Oleander. He hardly has time to think much about it before Sasha extracts him from the Brain Tumbler, rushing off on 'important Psychonauts business'. Meaning A lot of the strange things seen in the Brain Tumbler Experiment are actually allusions to Coach Oleander's plot to take over the world. *The bathtub is a reference to having to cross Lake Oblongata to reach their base of operations, and the fish-shaped figment underneath symbolises Linda. *The tower made of thorns symbolises Thorney Towers, and the round room at the top that looks like a brain is Loboto's office. *The bottom of the tower looks like a straitjacket; this is a reference to the inmates on the lower floors. *In the clearing around the tower, four figments are shaped like a basket of milk bottles, a large thornlike plant, a Napoleonic hat, and a purple bull. Gallery Tumbler.png Tower Art.jpg Tower Art 2.jpg Raz Mind Map.jpg Category:Mental Worlds